worldofcarsdriveinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of places
This is a list of places and locations seen throughout the Cars series and all related series and media. A *Abandoned Mine - Cars: The Video Game *Abandoned Town - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Ackley's - Cars 2 *Admiralty Arch - Cars 2 *Africar - Cars 2 *Alcartraz - Cars 2 *Alps - Cars 2 *Anchorage - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Arc de Triomphe - Cars 2 *Atlantic Ocean - Moon Mater *Australia - Cars 2 *Autodromo di Monza - Cars 2 *Autodromo Josè Carlos Pace - Cars 2 *Autovia - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Autovia Town - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Axlerod Oil - Cars 2 *Ayers Rock - Cars 2 B *Backfire Canyon Speedway - The World of Cars Online *Barcelona - Cars 2 *Big Bentley - Cars 2 *Big Heartland Speedway - The World of Cars Online *BnL Raceway - Cars 3 *Bolzano - Cars 2 *Boston - Cars 2 *BRC - Cars 2 *Buckingham Palace - Cars 2 *Bulldozer Pasture - El Materdor C *C.A.A.S. - Cars 2 *Cadillac Range - Cars 2 *Café Frizione - Cars 2 *Calais Port - Cars 2 *California - Cars *Car-Nival - Mater Goes to the Car-Nival *Carate school - Cars 2 *Carbacabana - Mater Private Eye *Carburetor Canyon - Cars *Carbutetor County Speedway - The World of Cars Online *Carburetor County - Cars *Carfé - Cars 2 *Carmani - Cars 2 *Carsoli - Cars 2 *Charlotte Springs Speedway - The World of Cars Online *Chick Hicks Racing Academy - Cars: Race-O-Rama *China - Cars 2 *Chug and Dottie's Fill n' Fly - Planes *Clermont-Ferrand - Cars 2 *Coach Motor Works - Cars 2 *Comfy Caverns - Time Travel Mater *Copper Canyon - Cars 3 *Cozy Cone Motel - Cars D *Deadstick Desert - Planes: The Video Game *Detroit - Cars 2 *Doc Hudson Racing Academy - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Doc's Clinic - Cars *Double Clutch Gulch - The World of Cars Online *Drag City - Cars *Dubai - Planes: The Video Game E *Earth - Cars *East Honkers Shopping Mall - Cars *Egypt - Cars 2 *Eiffel Tower - Cars 2 *Emeryville - Cars F *Fillmore's Fields - The World of Cars Online *Fillmore's Fields Rally - The World of Cars Online *Fillmore's Nature Preserve - Cars: The Video Game *Fillmore's Taste-In - Cars *Flagstaff - Vitaminamulch: Air Spectacular *Flo's V8 Café - Cars *Florida - Cars 2 *Fluido Enogastronomia - Cars 2 *France - Cars 2 G *Gastow's - Cars 2 *Germany - Planes: The Video Game *Glenrio Motel - Cars *Golden Gate - Cars 2 *Grand Fusel Lodge - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Grandol Oil Co. Raceway - Cars 3 *Great Tread of China - Cars 2 H *Haneda Airport - Cars 2 *Hans' Pet Boutique - Cars 2 *Harryhausen's - Cars 2 *Hawaiian Islands - Cars 2 *Hollywood - Cars *House of Donuts - Tokyo Mater *Houses of Parliament - Cars 2 *Houston - Moon Mater I *Iceland - Planes: The Video Game *India - Cars 2 *Interstate 40 - Cars *Italian Seas - Cars 2 *Italy - Cars 2 J *Japan - Tokyo Mater *John F. Kennedy International Airport - Planes K *Kabuki Za Theatre - Cars 2 *Kenosha - Cars 2 *Kernel Co - Air Mater L *Lasseter Way - Cars 2 *Lightning's Pro-Race Shop - The World of Cars Online *London - Cars 2 *London Circuit - Cars 2 *London Eye - Cars 2 *London's Junk Yard - Cars 2 *Los Angeles - Cars *Los Angeles International Speedway - Cars *Lou's Casa Della Tires - Cars *Louvre - Cars 2 *Luigi's Casa Della Tires - Cars *Luigi's Flying Tires - Cars Land M *Main Street - Cars *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree - Cars Land *Mater-Horn - Advertisement *Monaco - Cars 2 *Moon - Unidentified Flying Mater *Moteur Rouge - Cars 2 *Motor Speedway of the South - Cars *MotorCo - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Motoropolis - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Motoropolis City - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Mount Asama - Cars 2 *Mount Fuji - Cars 2 *Mrs. Piston - Cars *Munich Museum - Cars 2 N *Nepal - Planes: The Video Game *New York City - Cars 2 *Nitropolis - Cars *Notre Dame Cathedral - Cars 2 O *Oil Can Can - Cars 2 *Oil Rig - Cars 2 *Old Piston Cup Racetrack - Cars *Opel concessionaire - Advertisement *Ornament Valley - Cars *Ornament Valley Airport - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Ornament Valley Railroad - Cars *Ornament Valley RV Park - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Overheat Peak - The World of Cars Online P *Pacific Ocean - Cars 2 *Palm Mile Speedway - Cars: The Video Game *Pamplona - Cars 2 *Pancho's Fill n' Fly - Air Mater *Paris - Cars 2 *Paris Circuit - Cars 2 *Parking Area 51 - Unidentified Flying Mater *Petroleum City Super Speedway - The World of Cars Online *Pisa Leaning Tower - Cars 2 *Piston Peak National Park - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Piston Springs - Cars: Fast as Lightning *Pitt Stop Gasoline - Cars: The Video Game *Pizza Planet - Cars *Pont des Arts - Cars 2 *Pop N Patch Tire Repair - Cars *Porto Corsa - Cars 2 *Porto Corsa Circuit - Cars 2 *Propwash Junction - Planes *Pyramids of Giza - Cars 2 Q R *Racing Museum - Cars *Radiator Cap Mountain - Cars *Radiator Springs - Cars *Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department - Cars *Radiator Springs Curios - Cars *Radiator Springs Drive-In Theatre - Cars *Radiator Springs Garage - Cars *Radiator Springs Municipal Impound - Cars *Radiator Springs Speedway - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Rainbow Bridge - Cars 2 *Ramone's House of Body Art - Cars *Redhood Valley - The World of Cars Online *Redneck Hill - Cars *Republic of New Rearendia - Cars 2 *Roman Coliseum - Cars 2 *Route 66 - Cars *Route 99 - Cars 3 *Russia - Cars 2 *Rustbelt Raceway - Cars 3 *Rustbucket Stadium - Cars: The Video Game *Rustbucket Tunnels - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Rusty Bumper - Cars S *Sacramento - Cars *Sacré-Cœur Basilica - Cars 2 *Sand Dunes - Cars *Santa Carburera - Cars: Race-O-Rama *Sarge's Compound - Cars: The Video Game *Sarge's Surplus Hut - Cars *Sarge's SUV Boot Camp - Cars *Seine - Cars 2 *Shanghai - Cars 2 *Simplon Tunnel - Cars 2 *Skipper's Flight School - Air Mater *Smasherville International Speedway - Cars: The Video Game *South American Jungle - Cars 2 *Sphinx of Giza - Cars 2 *Spoilerville - Cars *St. Paul's Cathedral - Cars 2 *St. Basil's Cathedral - Cars 2 *St. Vintage Hospital - Cars 2 *State Farm - Advertisement *Statue of Liberty - World of Cars *Sumo arena - Cars 2 *Sun Valley Hill - Cars: The Video Game *Sun Valley International Raceway - Cars: The Video Game *Suzuka Circuit - Cars 2 *Swiss Mountains - Advertisement *Switzerland - Cars 2 *Sydney - Cars 2 *Sydney Harbour Bridge - Cars 2 *Sydney Opera House - Cars 2 T *Tailfin Pass - Cars *Tailgator Speedway - The World of Cars Online *Taj Mahal - Cars 2 *Target Market - Advertisement *The Landing Zone - Planes: Fire & Rescue *Thomasville Speedway - Cars 3 *Tired Flats - The World of Cars Online *Tokyo - Tokyo Mater *Tokyo Circuit - Cars 2 *Tokyo Imperial Palace - Cars 2 *Tokyo National Art Center - Cars 2 *Tokyo Tower - Tokyo Mater *Top Down Truckstop - Cars *TopOlinos - Cars 2 *Tow Mater Towing & Salvage - Cars *Tractor Pasture - Cars *Treble Town - Cars *Triplet Arrows - Cars: The Video Game *Turkeys - Cars: Mater-National Championship *Twistin' Tailfin Trails - The World of Cars Online *Tyre Bridge - Cars 2 U *U.S.A. - Cars V *Vietnam - Cars 2 W *Wheel Well Motel - Cars *Willy's Butte - Cars *Willy's Butte Rally - The World of Cars Online *World's Largest Ball of Fan Belts - Cars: The Video Game X Y *Ye Left Turn Inn - Cars 2 Z *Zürich - Cars 2 de:Orte Category:Lists Category:Places and Locations